Hiro-san
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Hiroki was op een avond alleen thuis, en vond een boekje die van Nowaki is . Als hij het begon te lezen, ontmoet hij Nowaki's donkere gedachtens . Yandere!Nowaki


**Story Titel ! : Hiro-san**

**Koppels : HirokixYandere!Nowaki**

**Waar gaat het over : Hiroki was op een avond alleen thuis, en vond een boekje die van Nowaki is . Als hij het begon te lezen, ontmoet hij Nowaki's donkere gedachtens **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Yaoi , Drama & Yandere!Nowaki**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Het was regenen buiten, de lucht was donker en grijs . Het de sfeer was saai en vervelend, voor de jonge man Hiroki . " Wanneer komt Nowaki nu naar huis .. " Jammerde hij en keek naar zijn GSM, en zag een berichtje van Nowaki .

_' Hiro-san het regent erg hard, dus ik zou een beetje later terug thuis zijn . Sorry ik maak het nog goed x ' _

Hiroki bloosde fell als hij de kus ' x ' zag, en gooide zijn GSM op de zetel . " Idiot .. " Als zijn wangen nog rood waren, en ging naar zijn kamer als hij gaapte . " Het is Nowaki's schuld dat ik zo moe ben, ik ga wat slapen .. " Hiroki keek naar de kant van Nowaki's bed, en besloot daar te gaan slapen . En ging op de kant van het bed liggen, waar Nowaki normaal slaapt . En nam een diep adem, van de kussen als het de geur heeft van Nowaki . Hiroki sloot zijn ogen, tot dat hij iets voelde onder de kussen . " Wat is dit ? " En nam het er onder uit, en in zijn handen had hij boekje vast ." Is dit een dagboek ? Die van Nowaki ? Man wat meisje kan hij soms zijn ." Lachte Hiroki ." Wie weet wat er in staat, het zal weer iets zijn als ' _Hiro-san is zo knap vandaag ' , ' Hiro-san maakte iets lekker vandaag, ik hou van Hiro-san ~ ' _En lachte een beetje, als hij de boek open deed . " Laten we eens zien .. "

_' Vandaag was weer een harde dag op het werk, de kinderen waren luid en het was altijd ' Nowaki ! Nowaki ! Nowaki ! ' En mijn werk collega's .. Ik zal maar zwijgen over hun, en zeker Anna-senpai die niks anders doet . Dan mij lastig te vallen, ik zou graag mijn handen rond haar kneel zette en hard ...' _

Hiroki stopte met lezen als zijn mond open viel, dit is echt niet Nowaki's dagboek of journal of wat dan ook ! Niet zijn Nowaki echt niet ! " Wat ..." En besloot verder te lezen .

_' Ik ben blij toen ik thuis was, Hiro-san was zo schattig als hij probeerde iets moeilijks te maken . Alleen maar dat ik hem vroeg, Paella was het . Hiro-san heeft het nooit gemaakt, maar alles wat Hiro-san doet is perfect ! Hij is zo perfect, en ben blij dat hij alleen van mij is . Alleen van mij en mij alleen ! Maar ik merkte dat hij toch een stalker heeft gekregen, vreemd misschien zou ik uit zoeken wie ze is wat denk jij ? ' _

Stalker ? Hij had een verdomme stalker en Nowaki vertelde hem niks, wou hij hem niet ongerust maken ? Wel wat als Hiroki toch iets had gemerkt, en Nowaki zweeg er over was hij nog meer ongerust ! " Wat hou je allemaal geheim voor me Nowaki ..."

_' Ik ben er achter gekomen wie het is, het is een student van Hiro-san . Jessica Hanizwa ze is blijkbaar verliefd op Hiro-san, ze is toch zo stom en dom . Een tegenovergestelde van mijn slimme en knappe Hiro-san, ik moet zeker van zijn dat ik haar uit de weg kan ruimen . ' _

Hanizwa-san ? De student die van Amerika kwam, en al bijna jaar zijn student was geweest . " Hoe weet Nowaki ... Oh god kan hij mijn documenten hebben gekeken, van mijn leerlingen ! " Hanizwa-san verdween 3 maanden geleden, niemand weet waar ze is . De geruchten gaan dat ze terug is gegaan naar Amerika, omdat ze haar thuis en ouders miste . " Nowaki jij hebt ... " Hij sloot zijn ogen, en nam een diep adem . Als hij dan verder ging lezen, hij hoorde niet de deur die open ging .

_' Hiro-san is zo schattig, en zeker als hij hard gaat kreunen . Als ik hem diep en snel neem, ik kan hem alleen zo zien . Als zijn wangen rood worden, en speeksel uit zijn mond komt . Alleen ik kan hem zo zien, hij is van mij ! Van mij en niemand krijgt hem, ik laat hun eerst hell zien . En zal bloed laten vloeien over de vloer, om alleen maar hem aan mijn zijde te houden ...' _

Hiroki was stil en slikte, dit kan niet van Nowaki zijn . Dit kan gewoon niet waar zijn, hij is .. " Hiro-san .." Hiroki keek achter zich, en keek met bleek en grote ogen . Naar Nowaki die aan de deur stond ." Hiro-san .. " Nowaki keek naar de boekje, die Hiroki stevig vast heeft ." N-Nowaki ..." Hiroki stond snel op en ging achter uit ." Waarom ga je van me weg ? " Nowaki nam een stap vooruit ." Blijf van me weg ! "

" Hiro-san heb je ..." Nowaki was stil en zijn ogen begonnen donker te worden . " Je hebt het gelezen niet waar .."

Hiroki werd bang als hij op de grond viel, en weg kroop van Nowaki ." Waarom heb je het gelezen ? Alles ging zo perfect, jij zijt van mij . Ik bescherm je van die parasieten en .."

" Hou je mond ! Laat me met rust !" Riep Hiroki als hij de muur tegen zijn rug voelde ." Kom dichter bij en ik schreeuw nog harder ! " Voor dat Hiroki het wist, was Nowaki als voor hem ." Wat zeide je daar, Hiro-san ? Als je schreeuwt dan nemen ze jou af van mij . " En aaide zijn gezicht, als hij glimlachte . Maar het was niet Nowaki's glimlach, niet de glimlach die hij kende ." Hiro-san .."

En voor dat Hiro-san het wist, werd alles zwart en hoorde niks meer .

( Later )

" Vandaag beginnen we met een ochtend bericht, van de vermiste Kamijou Hiroki, de man is al 3 weken niet op werk komen opdagen . Antwoord zijn telefoon of de deur niet, niemand weet waar hij is . Als je dezen man ziet, bel dan .. " Nowaki dronk van zijn thee, als hij de Tv stiller zet . En stond op als hij naar de kamer liep ." Goede morgen Hiro-san ." Glimlachte hij als hij in de kamer ging, en de deur sloot .

* * *

**Dit is mijn eerste Junjou Romantica ! Sorry als Hiroki-san en Nowaki-san OOC zijn ! En wel ik vond dat Nowaki-san een yandere kant had, of tenwel wil ik eens hem zien in een Yandere mode :) Anyway hier zal een sequel voor komen, en hopelijk geen OOC ! Ik ben dol op Junjou Romantica, en ook op Sekai Ichi Hatsukai maar ben dol op de 2de koppels van de animes ! HirokixNowaki en KisaxYukina :) **

**Bye bye ! **

**Ps . Anna-Senpai en Jessiaca Hanizwa zijn OC's ! **


End file.
